the_divinefandomcom-20200213-history
Divine Gods
The Primordial - Also known as the Matron by most, she was the leader of the Divine Gods and rumored to be the most powerful. She was known for her healing, light, and life. Opposite of the Bane and what his purpose was. She still made countless mistakes, which led to a lot of downfalls in certain parts of Ru'aun. * Able to heal the wounds of others, transfer part of her power to others, and encourage the growth of that around her when she's in an elevated mood. The Warlord - A fighter, the strength of the Divine Gods. Led every rebellion against evil and purged even the cruelest of cruel. Also known to be a Demon hunter, taking down and locking away the renown Demon Warlock. * Devotion, which allows them to take more hits than usual and hit harder the more they are hit. The Augur - Wise beyond even the Matron, the Augur was a well respected by Wizards and Witches. It was said the Augur was the one who granted knowledge and harnessed the Ethereal magic and made the Familiar Realm for Wizards and Witches. Kept documents for Irene and the only one to have written about the forgotten Divine God. * The most magically adept Divine God, being able to perform spells of all feats. The Sentinel - Known as a defender of Justice, what was right, and the people of Ru’aun, The Sentinel was a close friend to the Matron and helped organize the Jury of the Nine alongside her. * Able to cast shields and speed up to protect those close to them that are in need. The Bane - Also known as the Destroyer in later times, he and The Matron seemed to get along even for being the opposites of one another. Many people disliked him due to his destructive nature and seemingly bad luck that he brought, though there is much more to him and the situation behind everything. * Can draw away power from beings, likely killing them in the process if he performs it; in certain cases when he's angry he can cause things to wither and die. The Forgotten - ? ? ? What are the Divine Gods? Once, there was a woman known as the True All. She had created Ru'aun, Tu'La, and the rest of the continents that lay hidden on the planet. The True All loved her creations, seeing them as unique and playing parts in a cycle that made her worried if they could keep themselves in order. Being unable to actually watch over her children, she blessed 6 children who she deemed worthy to carry out parts of herself and be the protectors of the realm. Upon choosing these children, they became powerful, immortal beings that were granted only parts of her power. The Primordial would focus on her ability to create life, the Bane would be her ability to destroy it, the Vagabond had her ability to travel between realms, the Augur would hold her wisdom and magic, the Sentinel would harbor the love and justice needed to protect the people, and finally the Warlord would be her strength. She decided instead of making another True All like herself, keeping a balance of six to each hold a part of her would be the best and safest route to go. As, no one would have more than the other. Together, all six would work together and defend Ru'aun, keeping peace and ridding evils from the True All's creation. And so, among the people they rose, they met one another, and fulfilled duties of protecting serving and helping. Of course, things started to fall apart. Trivia * The Divine Gods have an alternate look, which is their full form. They are granted white wings when active, and have a white sparkling light about them. They become much faster and stronger and have been known to perform tasks of Ethereal magic with ease. * Each Divine God also has a relic that connects to each of them, allowing the user to go to the specific dimension and gain unique powers accordingly. * They came together to put The Bane in the Other Realm. After that they went into a deep sleep and rebirthed themselves at some point in time. Some have been rumored to be “reborn multiple times”. It’s really unclear. * It is rumored some of the Divine God’s have had children that passed down their bloodline and left them with relatives that share their blood.